battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Wanted Pages
This is a list of pages that BattleBots Wiki needs added. Robots that entered BattleBots 2009 and 2011 *Bear Punch *Bear Tooth *Blue Flame *Breaker Box *CATastrophe *Category 5 *Copperhead π *Counter Revolution *D-MORA-LIZER *Diesel *Drumble-B *El Cholo *Emily *Eugene *Falcon *Fluffy De Large *Fuschia Fusion *Grasshopper *Jailbreak *Mizbayakh *M.O.A.B. *Mudhole Bullfrog *Nonameanator *ODENNDS *ODDNOTT *PanDEMONium *Rhino (Middleweight) *Rhoto *Root Canal (Heavyweight) *Safety Factor *Sherman's March *Shrapnel *Sir Flips-a-Bot *Slingshot *Smashius Clay *Spawn of Gemini *SubZero *Suspect Device *Teenager *The Devastator *The Piecemaker (Middleweight) *The Loach *Tombstone *Triton *Vault *War Fe *Warrior SKF *Watson Every other robot that entered BattleBots *A Bot Named Sue *A-10 Thunderbolt *Aegis *Agsma *American Iron *Arachnobot *Archangel *Assassin *Bad Grammar *Barely Mobile *BatRay *BattleDawg *Bermuda Triangle *Biggus *Black Hawk *Blow Hard *Bot π *Bot 6 *Bot Product *Botilla the Hun *Bot Mulcher *Bovine Intervention *Brain Mold *Brute Force Method *Bumble Bee *Bust-O-Matic *Cannibull *Centipede *Cerberus *Chameleon *Chunky 357 *Cold Steel *Commando *Critical Condition *Cry Havoc *Cryptler *Daisy *Dark Matter *Deathwishbone *Dennis the Non-Venomous Water Snake *Deviation Response *Dispose-All *Double Trouble *Dredge *El Cucuy *Evil Brain *Evil Cheese Wedge *Evil Twins *Evilution *Eye of the Storm *Flailbot *Flipo *Freelance *Froghemoth *Frozen Toast *G-Bot *Gale Force *Gerbilov *GoatHammer *Gremlin *Grunt Force *Hammerlock *Happy Scrappy Hero Pup *Harmageddon Too *Hat Rack *Havoc *Havoc (Season 5.0) *Havok *Headtrimmer *Helmie the Robot *Hi Speed Come-A-Parts *Hobgoblin LTD *Hog Wild *Hot Bot *Hug Wagon *Hyperkeil *Ill Intent *Insanely Dangerous *InTriVerter *Jack the Flipper *Jack the Flipper Sr. *Jack the Gripper *Jawbreaker *Jolly Roger *K *Kegerator *Kernel Klink *Kill -9 *Killer Wasp *Knightiknight *Knucklehead *Kraken *La Betail *Land Mine *Li'l Chipper *License To Kill *Little Egypt *Little Hater *Lobotomizer *Logos *Machiavelli *Mad Cow *Maddgoth *Magnasty Destructotron *Major Divot *Major Punishment *Malice Aforethought *Maneater *Maniac Manta *MantaRay *Maximum Impact *Mechanical Wildcat *Meltdown *Menace *MetalMuncher *Mid-Evil Mower *Mini Ginsu *Mirror Image *Mobster *Monarch *MosFet on Steroids *Mr. Smiley *Mr. Snoogglepuss *My Son *Myter Byter *Neb *Necronomibot *Nemisis *No Luv *O'Dominator *Orion *Osirus *Overwhelming Force-59 *Paladin *Parallax *Parasitic *Petunia *Phishfeuxd *Pink Slip *Playmate *Pokey *Politics of Personal Destruction *Project Rage *Psycho Splatter *Puck *Queen Bee *Rama Lama Ding Bot *Razorback *Repeat Offender *Rest in Pieces *Road Dot *Road Rage *Robot X *Rocky Balbota *Rolling Blackout *Rubox *Salamander *Scorned *Screamin' Demon *Sgt. Spanky *Sharp Cheese *Shotgun *Shovit *Silver Shield *Simon Bar Spinister *Skidplate *Smak Jr. *Snap-A-Load *Snap Dragon *Space Madness *Spice Weasel *Spin Cycle *Spinning Mayhem *Spwack *Stabbim *Stealthbot-The Tallahasee Lassie *Stingray *Stop-Bot *Subversive Tire *Super Ginsu *SupercaliBotulistic *T6 *Tail Wagger *Tarkus *T.D.M. *The Black Knight *The Brainsters of Triskellian *The Cyclonic Plague *The Doomsday Machine *The Dude *The Emasculator *The Exterminator *The Immortal Chaos *The Locksmith *The Orlando Commando *The Phreak *The Pipe *The Ripper *The Spin Doctor *The Steel Magnolia *The Toy *The Vault *Think Tank *Thrasher *Thumper *ThunderWave *Timber Wolf *Titanium Joe *T.O.D.D. *Total Chaos *Travesty *Trial & Error *Trilabyte *Trippy *T.U.S.K. *Twister *Two-Fisted *Tybalt *Unlicensed Chiropractor *Velocity *Vertigo *Vesuvius *Viking Dragon *Wedgehawg *Wedge-O-Matic *Wham-I-Am Teams *Hardcore Robotics *Infernolab *LungFish Technologies *Operation Boilermaker *Robot Action League *Robotic Death Company *South Bay RoboWarriors *Team Boomer *Team Brown *Team Circuit Breaker *Team Diablo *Team Duct Tape *Team Fatcats *Team K.I.S.S. *Team LOGICOM *Team Loki *Team Malicious *Team Nightmare *Team Robot Dojo *Team Toad *Team Van Cleve *Team Vicious *Team Wetware *Team WhoopAss *Team Whyachi *Team X-Bots Competitions *Long Beach 1999 *Las Vegas 1999 *San Francisco 2000 *Las Vegas 2000 *Treasure Island May 2001 *Treasure Island November 2001 *Orlando 2002 - BattleBots IQ *Treasure Island 2002 *Vallejo 2009 *Miami 2011 Notable people *Jamie Hyneman *Jascha Little *Jason Bardis *Jim Smentowski *John Reid *Jonathan Ridder *Julio Roqueta *Lisa Winter *Reason Bradley *Sean Salisbury *Stephen Felk *Tim Green *Tom Petruchelli *Tony Buchignani *Trey Roski *Will Wright Episode Guide Season 1.0 *Prelude to Battle *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 *Season 1, Episode 10 *Season 1, Episode 11 *Season 1, Episode 12 *Season 1, Episode 13 *Season 1, Episode 14 Season 2.0 *Episode 998 *Season 2, Episode 1 H1 *Season 2, Episode 1 H2 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 *Season 2, Episode 7 *Season 2, Episode 8 *Season 2, Episode 9 H1 *Season 2, Episode 9 H2 *Season 2, Episode 10 H1 *Season 2, Episode 10 H2 *Season 2, Episode 11 H1 *Season 2, Episode 11 H2 *Season 2, Episode 12 H1 *Season 2, Episode 12 H2 *Season 2, Episode 13 Season 3.0 *Season 3, Episode 1 H1 *Season 3, Episode 1 H2 *Season 3, Episode 2 H1 *Season 3, Episode 2 H2 *Season 3, Episode 3 H1 *Season 3, Episode 3 H2 *Season 3, Episode 4 H1 *Season 3, Episode 4 H2 *Season 3, Episode 5 H1 *Season 3, Episode 5 H2 *Season 3, Episode 6 H1 *Season 3, Episode 6 H2 *Season 3, Episode 7 H1 *Season 3, Episode 7 H2 *Season 3, Episode 8 H1 *Season 3, Episode 8 H2 *Season 3, Episode 9 H1 *Season 3, Episode 9 H2 *Season 3, Episode 10 H1 *Season 3, Episode 10 H2 Season 4.0 *Season 4, Episode 1 H1 *Season 4, Episode 1 H2 *Season 4, Episode 2 H1 *Season 4, Episode 2 H2 *Season 4, Episode 3 H1 *Season 4, Episode 3 H2 *Season 4, Episode 4 H1 *Season 4, Episode 4 H2 *Season 4, Episode 5 H1 *Season 4, Episode 5 H2 *Season 4, Episode 6 H1 *Season 4, Episode 6 H2 *Season 4, Episode 7 H1 *Season 4, Episode 7 H2 *Season 4, Episode 8 H1 *Season 4, Episode 8 H2 *Season 4, Episode 9 H1 *Season 4, Episode 9 H2 *Season 4, Episode 10 H1 *Season 4, Episode 10 H2 Season 5.0 *Season 5, Episode 1 *Season 5, Episode 2 *Season 5, Episode 3 *Season 5, Episode 4 *Season 5, Episode 5 *Season 5, Episode 6 *Season 5, Episode 7 *Season 5, Episode 8 *Season 5, Episode 9 *Season 5, Episode 10 *Season 5, Episode 11 *Season 5, Episode 12 *Season 5, Episode 13 *Season 5, Episode 14 *Season 5, Episode 15 *Season 5, Episode 16 *Season 5, Episode 17 *Season 5, Episode 18 *Season 5, Episode 19 *Season 5, Episode 20 Non toy merchandise *Misc: *BattleBots Blimp Balloon Envelope *BattleBots 2002 Calendar *BattleBots 2003 Wall Calendar *BattleBots 2003 Mini Calendar *BattleBots Poster *---------------------------------------------------- *Books: *BattleBots Magazine *BattleBots: The Official Guide *The Official Guide To BattleBots *---------------------------------------------------- *Apparel: *BattleBots Hat *BattleBots Las Vegas 2000 T-Shirt *BattleBots Long Beach 1999 T-Shirt *BattleBots Tic Tac Long Sleeve *BattleBots Tic Tac T-Shirt *BattleBots Treasure Island 2001 T-Shirt *Kick Robutt T-Shirt *Machine Red T-Shirt *Robot Fighting T-Shirt *Treasure Island "Screwed" T-Shirt